


Пьета

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Biblical References, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Матери и сыновья.





	Пьета

Мраморный белый пол был весь забрызган красной, красной кровью. Гранатовые капли свисали тонкими гроздьями по хрустальным люстрам, распускались цветами по ландышевым шторам. Весенний ветер ласково ворошил стекольное крошево под ногами. Тишина стояла, как в склепе, несмотря на яркий пасмурный полдень, несмотря на полную залу ещё не умерших людей.   
Кто-то сдавленно всхлипнул. 

Каменная Мария, державшая мертвое тело Христа, плакала кровью. Сын, спокойный в своей бездвижности, лежал белоснежный, нетронутый. Ни следа. Дорогая репродукция, чей-то подарок.   
Савада Нана медленно опустила пистолет. Чёрные азиатские глаза смотрели по-самурайски надменно, с прищуром. 

– Кто ещё? – громко спросила она на японском у итальянцев. – Кто ещё прикажет моему сыну залезть на чертово гайдзинское кресло?

Реборн поморщился, зажимая рукой продырявленную ногу. Всех удивила.   
Выстрел.  
Савада Нана покачнулась.

В дрожащей руке пистолет держал бледный как смерть Цуна.

•••

_Мать говорит Христу:  
– Ты мой сын или мой  
Бог? Ты прибит к кресту.  
Как я пойду домой?_

_Как ступлю на порог,  
не поняв, не решив:  
ты мой сын или Бог?  
То есть, мертв или жив?_

_И. Бродский, «Натюрморт»_


End file.
